Pohon Maple
by Kawaii Shiki Senri
Summary: Langsung baca aja ya, nyesel deh kalo nggak baca, review juga YA


Pohon Maple...

Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warning: AU, OOC, shonen-ai, chara death, don't like don't read

Siang hari di Tokyo Hospital...

"Selamat siang, Ryuzaki?" sapa seorang pemuda tampan saat memasuki salah satu bangsal.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum kearah penghuni kamar.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin," balas Ryuzaki alias L yang sedang berusaha bangkit dari rebahannya.

"Coba tebak, aku bawa apa?" Light berjalan mendekati L dan menunjukkan kantong plastik berisi kotak.

L memanyunkan bibirnya, "Cake?" tebaknya kemudian.

"Hahaha, tau saja kau kalau ini adalah makanan kesukaanmu!" Light mengusek-usek rambut L dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tau dokter melarangmu untuk makan-makanan seperti ini, tapi karena aku tidak tega padamu yang seperti orang gila jika tidak makan cake, jadi aku membelikannya untukmu," Light membuka kotak kue itu, mengambil tea spoon dan menyuapi L.

"Terima kasih, kau ini baik sekali," balas L. "Sini, biar aku makan sendiri saja," menyaut kue ditangan Light dan melahapnya. Light kembali tersenyum.

"Hn?" Light terkikik melihat krim menempel disudut bibir L. Dan tanpa merasa risih, Light membersikan sisa makanan itu, "Makannya pelan-pelan saja!". L yang wajahnya memerah tidak membalas apa-apa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah L menghabiskan cake stroberynya.

"Light-kun, mau tidak kau mengantarku jalan-jalan keluar? Aku bosan berada disini terus?" ucap L dengan sedikit manja.

"Tapi, minum obat dulu ya! Supaya kau cepat sembuh!" Light menyodorkan beberapa kapsul dan pil pada L. L sempat menolak dengan alasan bosan. Tapi dengan sedikit bujukkan, pemuda itu akhirnya menurut.

Dan sekarang, Light sedang mendorong kursi roda L. "Kau harus cepat sembuh L!" ucap Light untuk kesekian kalinya pada L tiap dia datang.

"Haha, kau itu naif sekali Light-kun," balas pemuda kurus bernama asli Lawliet itu. Light sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan L.

"Padahal kau tau kalau aku tidak akan sembuh, meskipun bisa hanya ada 50% saja kemungkinannya," kata L sambil celingukan menyaksikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Yah, aku memang naif, tapi aku berharap kalau kata-kata itu dapat memotivasimu agar tetap semangat!" balas Light.

Sudah dua tahun L di vonis mengidap Leukimia. Saat itu, L yang masih seorang pelajar Sma, mendadak jatuh pingsan sesaat setelah pelajar olahraga. Awalnya, ia hanya mimisan, setelah itu ia merasakan nyeri pada tulangnya, dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa hari setelah itu, dokter memberitahu hasil ronsennya. Dan dokter mengvonis pemuda itu menderita kanker darah stadium 4. Seperti dihujam beribu anak panah, penjelasan dokter yang merawatnya membuat L menjadi terpuruk. Ia menjadi pemurung, sering melamun, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersedih dan meratapi nasib. Tapi berkat Light, ia kini lebih tegar menerima cobaan hidupnya. Light selalu menyemangatinya, menghiburnya, selalu ada didekat L dalam keadaan apapun. Sampai hari ini pun, Light selalu ada untuk L. Dan bagi seorang L, Light adalah obat paling manjur yang dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Meski sadar jika kematian semakin mendekat, L berusaha tabah dan tetap mencoba tegar, karena Light selalu ada disampingnya.

Kini dua pemuda itu sedang bersantai dibawah rindangnya pohon maple...

"Anginnya hangat ya Light-kun, aku sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini," ucap L yang sedang bersandar didahan pohon sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus didekat wajahnya.

"Yah, kau benar..."Light mengiyakan.

"Kau tau Light-kun, dua bulan yang lalu dokter menyuruhku operasi sumsum tulang belakang, kebetulan ada pendonor yang tulangnya hampir mirip denganku..." ucap L kemudian.

Tentu saja, Light terkejut karena pernyataan L barusan, "Lalu?".

"Aku menolaknya," jawab L dengan santainya.

"Kenapa?".

"Karena ada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkannya daripadaku...".

Light dibuat tercengang karena ucapan L.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat senang karena setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya ada juga pendonor yang sumsum tulangnya cocok denganku. Tapi saat tau jika ada anak kecil yang juga mengidap penyakit yang sama denganku, aku memutuskan untuk mendonorkannya pada anak itu. Untungnya sumsum tulang belakang orang dan anak itu hampir sama, malah kecocokannya jauh melebihiku, dia jadi tertolong," jawab L menggebu-gebu.

"Kau lebih memilih anak itu daripada dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Light tidak percaya.

"Anak itu masih kecil, banyak hal yang belum dia ketahui di dunia ini. Daripada nyawaku, nyawanya jauh lebih berharga..." kata L.

"Kau bodoh!" gumam Light yang seakan tidak terima pada tindakan L.

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh, tapi... aku akan merasa bersalah jika membiarkannya terus menderita karena kepetinganku sendiri. Lagipula...".

"Kau pernah bilang, kalau kau sudah bosan mengonsumsi obat, kau juga bilang kalau ingin bisa melanjutkan kuliah, ingin makan cake dengan banyak rasa, kau ingin merasakan itu semua lagi 'kan? Lalu, kenapa kau menolaknya? Kenapa kau malah memberikannya pada orang lain?" bentak Light pada L yang masih duduk sambil menikmati alam.

"Aku memang sangat ingin melakukan itu semua, tapi... apakah aku bisa bersenang-senang sementara anak kecil itu menangis kesakitan?".

Mendengar pertanyaan L, pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung terdiam.

"Bagiku, demi anak itu... aku rela menunda keinginanku untuk sembuh, tidak masalah kalau aku harus memperpanjang usia dengan berpuluh-puluh pil yang harus masuk ke tubuhku. Asalkan aku bisa melihat anak itu tersenyum riang aku rela..." kata L dengan tenangnya.

"Lagipula, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sebelum aku mening...".

Plak.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu Ryuzaki!" bentak Light setelah menamparnya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kematianku memang makin mendekat?" L balik bertanya.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kau bukan Tuhan? Dan, tidak pernah ada yang tau kapan kita akan mati!" Light menguncang-guncangkan tubuh kawannya itu dengan mata berkilat-kilat menahan marah.

"Fuuuh... kau lucu sekali kalau sedang marah," ujar L sambil menatap wajah tegang pemuda berambut coklat madu. "Sudah, maaf ya sudah membuatmu marah," Si Lawliet mengelus-elus wajah Light yang mulai memerah.

"Kau ini... dasar..." desis Light. L membalas ucapan pemuda itu dengan senyuman.

Esok harinya, Light datang ke tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Tapi saat ia datang menjenguk, kawannya itu sedang tertidur. Light berjalan mendekati ranjang L, ia mengambil kursi dan duduk tepat disamping kawannya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu sebelum mengelus wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku... tidak ingin kau mengatakan hal seperti kemarin Ryuzaki... aku belum siap jika harus kehilanganmu... dan takkan pernah siap" umpat pemuda itu. "Karena bagiku... kau adalah orang yang sangat berarti...". Light menggenggam jemari kurus L. Dikecupinya tangan pucat pemuda itu. Saat itu, ia menempelkan punggung tangan L ke pipinya dan mulai menangis lirih. Ia akan menjadi orang yang sensitif jika menyangkut L, karena ia sangat menyukai pemuda itu.

Sett

"Kau itu cengeng juga ya?" kata L yang ternyata mendengar jelas kata-kata yang terucap dibibir Light. Mata Light membulat ketika mendengar suara L.

Set

L menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipi putih Light, "Kalau kau menangis, kau jadi makin terlihat seperti anak perempuan," goda L.

"Ryuzaki... aku mohon... tetaplah hidup! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu..." pinta Light dengan nada sesenggukan.

"Haha, kau pikir aku mau kemana? Kehilangku kau bilang?" tanya L berpura-pura tidak tau.

Tangis Light makin menjadi.

"Kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak mau kau pergi!" pinta Light yang masih terus menangis.

Diusapnya kepala Light yang terlungkup di atas ranjangnya, lalu L bilang, "Iya... aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Sudah ya, jangan menangis begitu, hmm!" L coba meyakinkan Light.

Light sadar jika itu mustahil, mengingat keadaan L yang makin memburuk. Tapi setidaknya, kata-kata itulah yang ingin didengar olehnya untuk saat ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Light Yagami kembali datang menjenguk sahabat baiknya itu. Tapi, saat ia sampai disana, L tidak berada ditempatnya.

Tentu saja Light sangat khawatir.

"Ow, tadi dia sedang berada dibawah pohon maple, dia bilang ingin mencari ketenangan..." jawab salah seorang suster yang ditemui Light.

Tanpa pikir panjang Light pun bergegas menemui sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Didekatinya sosok itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengagetkannya. Lalu..

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan kesini," kata L yang sudah dapat menebak siapa oang yang masih berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

Light sempat kaget, tapi ia masih bisa bersikap normal, "Maaf aku telat datang, kau kesepian ya?" tanya Light sambil duduk di samping L yang tersenyum padanya.

"Yah, begitulah..." jawab L.

Bruk

L berbaring diatas rumput hijau yang empuk dengan menggunakan paha Light sebagai bantal.

"Kau tidak keberatankan kalau aku melakukan hal ini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mendongak ke arah Light. Light yang diwajahnya mulai terdapat semburat merah hanya menggeleng.

"Light-kun... entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku..." kata pemuda dengan pakaian kaos oblong lengan panjang warna putih.

"Apa?".

"Aku tau... kalau waktuku sudah tidak lama, aku juga sadar kalau tidak lama lagi aku akan meninggalkankan dunia ini, tapi...".

Light yang tau kemana arah perkataan L itu hendak menyelanya, namun L lebih dulu berkata, "Aku... belum siap jika harus berpisah denganmu..." lanjutnya.

Mata Light kembali membulat, "Harus berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak suka jika kau-..."

L menarik kera baju pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Didekatkannya wajah Light ke wajahnya. Dan mereka pun berciuman. Light memang terkejut karena tindakan tiba-tiba L, tapi... Light tetap saja menikmatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Terima kasih, Light-kun..." ucap L.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Light dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Untuk semua yang telah kau berikan selama ini," jawab si Lawliet sambil mendongak menatap wajah si Yagami.

"Kau, tidak perlu berterima kasih..." balas pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mengantuk... aku lelah sekali..." desah L dengan pandangan mata yang mulai meredup.

"Ya sudah, istirahat saja!" saran Light sambil tersenyum, dan L membalasnya dengan guratan senyum dibibir. Perlahan, L pun mulai memejamkan mata, dan tidur... tidur yang sangat nyenyak dan nyaman di pangkuan Light.

Tapi beberapa waktu kemudian...

"Ryuzaki, ayo bangun! Sekarang sudah waktunya kau minum obat!" Light mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh L.

L tak merespon.

"Ryuzuki... ayo bangun! Jangan bercanda begitu!" Light menggelitiki tubuh kurus itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Light saat tidak sengaja ia menyentuh jemari L yang mendingin. Pemuda itu mulai khawatir.

"Bangun L! Sudah ku bilang jangan bercandakan!" Light menguncang-guncangkan tubuh lebih cepat.

Karena tak ada jawaban, Light pun memeriksa detak jantung L. Light tersengat kaget saat mengetahui jika detak jantung lelaki itu sudah tidak bergerak. Air mata Light menyeruak keluar.

"RYUZAKI... BANGUUUUN... JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! KUMOHOOOON..." teriak Light sambil menangis didada L yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "RYUZAKI... AYO BANGUUUUUUN!" serunya sambil menangis, walau ia tahu, jika teriakannya itu mustahil akan membuat L yang ia sukai kembali membuka mata.

Seminggu kemudian, dibawah pohon maple, belakang rumah sakit. Tempat favorit seorang L, tempat dimana L mencium Light sebagai tanda cinta, dan tempat terakhir kalinya Light Yagami melihat sosok itu tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kabar, Ryuzaki..." bisik Light dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Light berbicara sendiri. Light menghapus air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir sejak hari itu. "Kalau kau mendengarku... aku ingin kau tau, jika aku sangat mencintaimu?" gumam pemuda itu saat mendongak ke langit. Mendadak, angin berhembus menerpa tubuh Light. "Aku anggap, hembusan angin barusan adalah jawaban 'ya' darimu," gumam Light sambil memegangi kepalanya dan mendongak ke langit. "Semoga kau bahagia disisi-Nya, Ryuzaki...".

o O o O o

OWARI

o O o O o

Review ya senpai, jangan lupa...


End file.
